Lily Aceti (A JeromASF Fanfiction)
by PaddlesZ
Summary: Lily's mum dies in a car crash and is made to live with her horrible father. She runs away in the first few days of living with him and finds herself being given the best family she could want. Join Lily, Jerome and Mitch in this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

(OKAY! I HAVE A CRAZY IDEA FOR A NEW FANFICTION! I hope you enjoy it. You'll find out what it's about if you read it :) and yeah. ENJOY THIS JEROMEASF FANFICTION!)

Chapter 1: Small, small crying child.

I got out from under my duvet cover as Bajancanadian finishes his outro and start wondering why my eyes hurt so much, but then I remember that about 27 minutes ago I was crying and my dad was shouting. I started crying again. I hate him. I hate the hospital. I hate the funeral director. But mostly I hate that stupid bus driver!

*Flashback*

"Mum! Look KFC! Oh can we go!PLEEEEEAAAZZ!" I say giggling a little.  
"Okay, okay. We need lunch anyway." Mum says.  
"KFC! KFC! KFC!" I chant. "MUM LOOK OUT!" I scream as we turn out onto a roundabout.  
*CRASH*  
Screaming is heard but I'm too numb to tell if it's me screaming. I feel hot and sticky. Am I sweating or is it blood? I hear people talking, mobiles ringing, children crying, sirens. The only thing I can't hear is mum. Oh God mum are you Ok? She can't hear me. Am I speaking? What are they saying? What? oh God what's happening, I think I'm being carried but the arms are too strong to be mum's. Slowly I can see again and I look around and see broken glass and red liquid. Blood. A body. Oh no it's mum! I roll off onto the floor and run to mum.  
"Mum! Get up! You're bleeding! There's glass in your head!" I scream and start crying.  
People stir me away and next thing I know, I'm in the back of an ambulance being taken to hospital. I pass out.

*Flashback over*

Days after the incident they tell me mum is having a very long sleep but really I know they're lying and tell them to tell me the truth and they tell me she is dead and that I have to live with my dad.  
That's not entirely why I'm crying. I'm crying because my dad is horrible and abusive but I still have to live with him because I have no other living relatives.  
I start packing a backpack. Phone, phone charger, soft leopard toy my mum gave me. Oh mum why? You died so young too. She was only 34 when she died.  
I get a few more things and run down to the kitchen while my dad's in the garden, shouting at the neighbour's cute Jack Russel dog, Tortia.  
I grab Doritoes, a full pack of ham, crackers, cheese, a whole box of Lucky Charms cereal and run out the house, closing the front door quietly so my dad doesn't hear my leave. I run for about 20 minutes and sit down on a street bench, looking at Mcdonald's. God I wish I stole my dad's money. Then I see two familiar faces. The two people I want to meet the most! 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! Did you like chapter 1? I sure loved writing it. I probably made a really dark flashback. Sorry guys! I get carried away with spooky things :P. Enjoy chapter 2!)

Chapter 2: Poor soul.

It was JeromeASF and TheBajancanadian!  
I started crying more because I just remembered that now I live on the street I won't be able to watch any of their videos! Their videos are the only things that keep me happy at the moment.

*Jeromes POV:* (sorry for very quick POV change but I couldn't think of what else to put for her POV)

"Dood stop! I want to keep my fries in my hands, not on the floor!" I moan at Mitch, who is trying to steal my box of fries from McDonald's!  
"No way dood!" He says.  
"Look!" I say, staring at a girl, who looks to be around 14, sat on a street bench crying.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Mitch says but he still walks over to the girl, while I follow.  
"Hey what's up?" Mitch asks, sounding worried.  
The girl looks up and mumbles something that I don't catch and by the looks of things, neither did Mitch.  
"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Mitch says.  
"I...I..R..an..Aw...way" The girl finally splutters out after crying for a few seconds more.  
"Why'd you do that?" I ask.  
"Abb.. ...Da..d" She says.  
Mitch looks angry now.  
"Let me smack him one!" Mitch says.  
"N...no. C..can't l..let hi..m see me!" says the girl.  
"I'm Mitch by the way and this is Jerome." Mitch says.  
"I..know." Says the girl, slowly getting better at speaking smoothly.  
"How?" I ask and Mitch punches me softly and mouths"Isn't it ovious?"  
"I.. watch your.. videos"She says.  
"Oh cool. cool." I say. Cool a fan.  
"What's your name kiddo?" Mitch asks.  
"Li..ly. Lily Aceti" She says and starts laughing a little. Mitch looks totally confused but I get it and whisper to Mitch a fact he already knows, Aceti is my surname too.  
"That's Jerome's surname!" Mitch says, sounding slightly astonished that we finally met someone with the same uncommon surname as me.  
"I know. That's why I'm laughing" Lily says.  
"Hey do you want to go to the police about your dad?" I ask.  
"No. Yes. No. I don't know!" Lily replies.  
"We could take you." Mitch says.  
"Yeah following two strangers is totally safe isn't it?" Lily says sarcasticly.  
"Yes." Mitch says sarasticly.  
"Besides we're not strangers really. You being a fan" I say.  
"I guess but you could still be mass murderers in your spare time." Lily says.  
"Jerome run! She's on to us!" Mitch jokes.  
Finally we decide to go to the police and they ask for names, like my name, Mitch's name, Lily's name and her Dad's name and other questions like "where's mummy?" and "is Jerome a brother?". Once we tell him we're in no way related, he starts to look worried.  
"Is he a stranger then?" The policeman asks Lily.  
" sort of. They're both youtubers I watch." Lily replies.  
The policeman looks annoyed at Lily's dangerous act of following strangers.  
He gets me and Mitch to speak to him privatly while Lily waits outside in the Waiting Room.  
He goes on his computer and gets up a DNA thingy and walks outside with a wierd instrument(Not the musical type XD) and soon comes back in with a seringe with a bit of blood in and puts it in another weird instrument which is attached to the computer.(Don't ask me XD I dunno how this stuff works LOL).  
"You're sure you're not related?" The policeman asks.  
"Yes" Jerome says simply.  
"Well sorry but I think you are" The policeman says and shows Jerome a family tree with Jerome's family on it. And Lily's name.  
"WAIT WHAT!?" Jerome says.

(OOOH SNAP! Weird chapter, I know. Anyway thanks for reading, have a nice life :) XD)

PZ- 


	3. Chapter 3

(FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter ;) )

Chapter 3: That's one big sucker of a house!

Lily's POV:

All I heard from the policeman's office was, "WAIT WHAT!?" and it scared me, I hate not knowing what's going on if I know I'm involved. I hope I didn't get those two sent to prison for kidnapping or something.  
"Lily, come here please" The policeman said as a very shaken Jerome and Mitch walk out of his office and sit in the waiting room.  
"Okay..." I say, getting worried.  
"I think you didn't know but Jerome is, and don't scream, please, your brother." He said.  
"WHAT?!" I shout, the policeman looking slightly annoyed.  
"I shouted, not screamed." I say, trying to turn it into one big joke, but in reality it was far, far from a joke.  
"B...brother?" I say to the policeman.  
"Yes brother." He replies.  
"WHAT?!" I shout again and end up in a fit of laughter by seeing how pissed off the policeman is so I walk outside to the waiting room and get a drink, still giggling slightly.  
"Hi bro." I say, hardly looking at Jerome. In a matter of seconds I notice I have a dorky smile on my face.  
"Goddamit" I whisper to myself and dare look at Jerome. His face. I try so hard not to have another laughing fit.  
"Jerome?" The policeman comes and gets Jerome and about half an hour later he comes back out and says,  
"I hardly know her!"  
"Yes, well she is your sister. She can live in a children's home or live with you, and I honestly think she'd be happier with you." The policeman says.  
"B..but" Jerome says, confused.  
"Make your choice. She will live else where for a week and I hope you make time to see her in that week so you can get to know her better."  
"What?" I ask, butting in the conversation. "Did I hear my name?"  
"Yes... Make your choice Jerome. A house full of children or a home with a relative?" The policeman asks Jerome.  
"Uhh.. I guess she can live with me and Mitch..." Jerome says, uncertainly.  
"Wuhh... uhh?" I say, trying to work out what's going on.  
"Lily over the next week you will stay at Tasha's. She will look after you, you will get to know your brother in that week and after that you will live with him, if you want to of course."  
"Uhh... Sure... I guess." I say. I bursting with happiness and excitement inside but outside, I don't wanna make a big deal out of it.

*Time skip(Too lazy bro XD)*

I'm at Tasha's house and as soon as I get through the door I go,"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Because I don't have to live with my dad and I have a famous youtuber for a brother!

(Heeeeeeeeeeeey. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I enjoyed writing it myself but did you enjoy reading it? Let's hope so :D:D)

PZ- 


	4. Bye :(

**Heeeeey guys.**  
 **First off, I'm. so. sorry. I didn't updated recently because my computer got taken away to be looked at because it was breaking. ALLS GOOD NOWS!**  
 **Secondly, I'm going to be moving to Wattpad because, honestly, I prefer it on that website, I hope you read my stories, I'll be under the name of Raven-Z.**  
 **Thirdly, neither of the two stories I'm writing will continue. I'M SORRY! I just got really bored of writing them once I got new amazing ideas for other fanfictions(Still Bajancanadian and JeromeASF ones, of course XD). I know I probably sound sooooo annoying now because I've stopped writing two stories because I got bored but honestly I don't care :D If you guys do read my stories on Wattpad, comment JELLBABIESFTW just to let me know your still there :P oviously don't bother if you don't want to.**

 **Love you always,**  
 **PaddlesZ 3**


End file.
